


Painted Faces

by AFTanith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/gifts).



Ginny's heart had ached the first time she saw the mural on Luna's ceiling. She had been expecting something--Harry had made a vague remark years ago about Luna's bedroom (and it had distressed for reasons she hadn't yet entirely understood at the time)--but she hadn't been expecting that.

The mural was so utterly Luna. Had it been anyone else, Ginny might have been a bit skeeved to find her image upon the ceiling of someone's bedroom, but with Luna, it was so harmlessly endearing that she felt nothing but a warm glow of affection for the other girl. The five painted faces of herself, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had smiled down at her, still but gorgeously illustrated nevertheless, and the golden chain of words ( _friends, friends, friends..._ ) had touched her so much that it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

 _How lonely had Luna been before the D.A._ , Ginny had wondered, _that she felt so much affection for a group of Gryffindors?_

Ginny shook her head, clearing her mind as she followed Luna up the steps to her childhood bedroom. Luna wasn't lonely anymore, Ginny reminded herself to ease the pang of sorrow; she was absolutely sure of that.

At the top of the stairs, Luna opened the door with a soft smile, and she stood to the side so Ginny could step in first.

Ginny's gaze flickered up to the where the old mural still smiled down at her, but something about its familiar image had changed.

There was only one tiny difference among the painted faces: where there was once a golden chain of " _friends, friends, friends..._ " between her own picture and Luna's, there was now a red chain of words punctuated by tiny, blue and red roses.

_Love, love, love..._

Ginny's heart sang.


End file.
